beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Hades AD145SWD
Firefuse Darkhelm AD145SWD (融合ハデス AD145SWD Yūgō Hadesu AD145SWD) is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the Beyblade: Metal Fury anime. It was released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan. It is owned by Pluto. Fusion Hades features a special gimmick; specifically involving its exclusive inclusion of a Rubber Frame on its 4D Fusion Wheel known as Fusion. The Rubber Frame's main gimmick is to make opposing Beys bounce off upon impact, but it can also be used for spin-stealing and shock absorbency. Fusion Hades also features a never before seen Performance Tip known as Sharp Wide Defense, a Balance-based Performance Tip primarily composed of a fusion between Wide Defense and Sharp. The Hasbro version of Fusion Hades, known as Firefuse Darkhelm 145DS, uses the DS Performance Tip instead of SWD, and has an altered version of the Fusion 4D Fusion Wheel. Face Bolt: Hades The Hades 'Face Bolt depicts "Pluto", the Roman counterpart of Hades for which this Face Bolt is named after. In Roman Mythology, Pluto (Hades) was one of the twelve Olympians, specifically the God of The Underworld and eldest of his siblings, Jupiter (Zeus) and Neptune (Poseidon). The design of the Face Bolt features a blue, helmet-like design akin to Variares, although there are two sides, the one to the left in which the face of the helmet appears normal, and the one to the right, which appears damaged with cracks in it. There are also various purple flames around Hades' head, along with red eyes printed on a red background. 4D Energy Ring: Darkhelm *'Weight: 3.0 grams The Darkhelm/'Hades' 4D Energy Ring is light purple, almost clear in color. It is a completely round Energy Ring and also contains iron fillings inside it, meant to increase its weight. It has various designs of Hades on it. It slightly resembles Hasbro's Pegasus III Energy Ring. Attack: 3 Defense: 2 Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Firefuse/Fusion *'Total Weight:' 43.8 grams Rubber Frame *'Weight:' 4.55 grams The Firefuse/'Fusion' Rubber Frame, as its name implies, is made of rubber, much harder than regular rubber. Its main purpose is to make opposing Beyblades bounce off from it upon impact. Also, the Rubber Frame can be used to spin-steal from left-spinning Beyblades such as Gravity Destroyer. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 27.38 grams Firefuse/'Fusions Metal Frame is designed to be able to fit with the Rubber Frame. It has strange linear designs and defensive protrusions. Core *'Weight:' 12.11 grams '''Firefuse'/'Fusions Core is a basic, circular Core with not much detail. It is designed to hold Firefuse/Fusion's Metal Frame and Rubber Frame in place. On its underside, it showcases various ancient-like designs, one bearing the design of skeletal dragons, which appear to circle around each other into a bigger dragon head in a left-ward motion. Performance '''Firefuse'/'Fusion' can switch between two Modes; 'Balance Mode' and 'Defense Mode'. In 'Balance Mode', Firefuse/'Fusions Metal Frame is on top of '''Firefuse'/'Fusions Rubber Frame whereas in 'Defense Mode', '''Firefuse'/'Fusions Metal Frame is below the Rubber Frame. '''Firefuse'/'Fusion' appears to perform decently as a moderate Defense-Type Fusion Wheel, working well with Combinations using Spin Tracks such as 85 and BD145, but not so much with taller Spin Tracks such as TH170. It is ill-suited for Stamina or Attack Combinations, as it's rubber interferes with it's metal contact, similar to how Meteo failed as an Attack-Type Wheel due to the L-Drago II Clear Wheel's rubber. But for now, Firefuse/'Fusion' appears to be showing decent results for Defense, not the best though; however there is not much testing for Firefuse/'Fusion', so this is subject to change in the future. Firefuse/'Fusion' is mainly preferred in Defense Mode. As seen in many YouTube videos, people did battles between the two modes, and Defense Mode wins most of the time. In Defense Mode, it has better stamina than Balance Mode, although it is called "Defense Mode", and as shown in AkirasDaddy's video, the bey spins for about 5 minutes in Defense Mode. Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is a Spin Track shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down, meant to act as armor, hence the name, and to defend against hits from Attack Combinations that use low-height Spin Tracks. This is the same Spin Track used with Gravity Destroyer AD145WD's stock combo, albeit its in a translucent red color. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps. Just like in its original release with the Gravity Fusion Wheel, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks such as GB145 and 230, as it is unable to absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense Combinations. Due to this, it has found use as a top-tier Spin Track for Stamina Combinations instead, due to its unique design, allowing it to distribute weight more evenly, providing more stamina than a regular 145 Spin Track. Attack: 0 Defense: 1 Stamina: 2''' Performance Tip: Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) *'''Weight: 0.8 grams Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) is a Balance-oriented Performance Tip first released with Firefuse Darkhelm/Fusion Hades and is an upgraded version of Defense Sharp (DS). As its name states, SWD consists of WD fused with S. While it retains the same appearance as WD, it has a hole at it's bottom. The hole reveals the Sharp Tip protruding upwards. This is similar in manner to DS, abeit SWD's surrounding ring is wider. SWD also bears an uncanny resemblance to EWD, minus the free-spinning bearing. This release of SWD is translucent red in color. In terms of overall performance, SWD is a rather good Performance Tip for Stamina Combinations, as it does well on combos that use Fusion Wheels such as Scythe, Phantom, and Duo, although failing on certain combos; especially against combos that use WD, as well as on combos using Performance Tips of tall-height like TH170. It is also viable to scrapes on BD145, similar to WD and EDS, but appears equal to WD on other occasions. Overall, SWD is a good Stamina tip, able to hold its ground against other Stamina Combinations. Attack: 1 Defense: 3 Stamina: 3 Gallery Fusion Hades AD145SWD - Original Version FusionHades1.jpg FusionHades2.jpg FusionHades3.jpg FusionHades4.jpg FusionHades5.jpg FusionHades6.jpg FusionHades7.jpg FusionHades8.jpg FusionHades15.jpg FusionHades14.jpg FusionHades13.jpg FusionHades12.jpg FusionHades11.jpg FusionHades16.jpg FusionHades10.jpg FusionHades9.jpg Firefuse Darkhelm/Fusion Hades AD145SWD BB123_PKG抜き.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging. BB123_1blメインS.jpg|Balance Mode. BB123_1dfメインS.jpg|Defense Mode. fusion.jpg|ToyWiz preview. Fusion Hades.png Dragonballzcentral 2198 1923596118.jpg|Balance Mode top view FusionHadesAD145SWDParts.jpg|Parts FusionHadesAD145SWDContents.jpg|Contents of Sono Kong packaging FusionHadesAD145SWDBox.jpg|Sono Kong packaging CoroCoro scans FusionHadesAD145SWD.jpg|CoroCoro Comic preview Fusion_Hades.jpg Development 機構試作1.jpg|Prototype of Firefuse using a Sagittario Energy Ring ハデスデザイン途中.jpg ハデスデザイン途中２.jpg ハーデスＣＧ.jpg ハデケロ.jpg|Engravings of the Metal Frame Fusion Hades.jpg Anime Tv1324165322209.jpg|Firefuse Darkhelm vs Jade Jupiter. Trivia *In Roman mythology, Hades' counterpart was Pluto. This is quite fitting, as Fusion Hades's owner is named Pluto. *The flames surrounding Hades's Face Bolt motif bear somewhat of a resemblance to the flames at the top of Orion's motif. *The evil-like design of Hades's motif may be a reference to the popular belief that in Greek mythology, Hades was an evil-like figure. In reality, even though Pluto was the God of the Dead; he was not evil. *Also, Hades's motif is possibly meant to emulate Hades' Helm of Darkness, a helmet that was given to Hades by the Cyclops to battle The Titans with. Its purpose was to make the wearer invisible. Hades later gave the helm to Perseus, which oddly is the Bey that Hades has the Spin Track of. *Fusion Hades was renamed to Firefuse Darkhelm because of the fact that there was already a Fusion Wheel renamed to Hades. Fusion may have been renamed to Firefuse because when someone refers to a Fusion Wheel, there may be confusion on whether it refers to a Beyblade part, or the wheel Fusion. *Fusion Hades is the second Bey to have the AD145 Track, the first being Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. *Fusion Hades is one of two Beyblades (the other being Cosmic Pegasus F:D) in which it's 4D Fusion Wheel that's made up of three parts. *Fusion Hades is the second Beyblade of the 4D System released with 7 parts, with Cosmic Pegasus 125SF Blue Wing Ver. being the first. *Fusion Hades is the only 4D System Bey with a Rubber Frame. *Many 4D Prize Beyblades have printed faces, but Fusion Hades is one of the only ones that doesn't. *In the anime, it is used by Pluto to hold off Dynamis and his Jade Jupiter from stopping Proto Nemesis' evolution in that episode. But since then, it never appeared after Diablo Nemesis X:D was created. It then appeared again to hold off Flash Sagittario from creating Zeus's Barrier with the other Beyblades of the Four Seasons, however it was defeated by Flash Sagittario, being sent flying into the ceiling. *Fusion Hades' beast was never shown in the anime. *Fusion Hades is the first right-spin Beyblade with rubber on the metal wheel. *Unlike most Random Booster Prize Beys, this Bey does not have a printed facebolt. *Hasbro may release Fusion Hades as a part of the Hyperblade series, as there are leaked photos of Firefuse Darkhelm in the Hyperblade box with a green facebolt, an orange energy ring with black highlights, green metal frame, orange rubber frame, a black metal core, and both the spin track and performance tip to be orange. This was proven wrong as this was only a rumor. *In Balance Mode, if you look closely at the Clear Wheel and 4D Metal Wheel, it resembles Hades with a crown. Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:4D Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Merchandise Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Solar System Beyblades